


In Oneness of Mind

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [20]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Kissing, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Hades comes over to Persephone’s house for dinner with her, Eros, and Psyche.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 24
Kudos: 278





	In Oneness of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Persephone and Hades are in the early stages of exploring their relationship. Hades broke up with Minthe months ago, but since then, she’s been trying to throw obstacles in their way. Persephone’s retribution on Apollo caused the Furies to end their contract with Hades and offer their service to Persephone. One of the tasks they take on is keeping an eye on Minthe's activities. Psyche and Eros are happy together, but Zeus still has not consented to grant her immortality.

Eros holds up another dress. It’s got a halter neck with a rhinestone collar and a cutout. It’s very pretty, and fancy.

“You should try this one, Perse,” he says.

“Okay.” He’s usually right about what will suit me, and I’ll try anything on. Trying clothes on can be loads of fun, and you don’t have to buy. Cheap entertainment!

Eros picks out several things for Psyche while I look over a rack of work-appropriate things. I find a nice skirt on sale that looks like it’s a good, sturdy fabric and add it to my armload.

A sales clerk approaches us. “Excuse me, ladies, may I take your selections? I’ll start changing rooms for you,” she says.

“Sure, thank you,” I reply. I’m not used to being waited on like that and it makes a pleasant change. Psyche and I hand over all of our choices.

Eros brings over two more dresses for me of the elegant night-time variety. “Those are nice, but I really need work clothes,” I tell him.

He gives me the raised eyebrow. “Perse. Did you forget you’re dating a--” He looks around dramatically like he suspects there are paparazzi hiding in the clothes racks, then goes on in a stage whisper. “-- Kay Eye En Gee?” Psyche giggles.

I huff at him. “ _ No. _ I didn’t forget. But we don’t go to fancy places all the time, and I  _ do _ go to work every day.”

“You don’t go to fancy places all the time  _ yet _ ,” Eros corrects. “Humor me, please, and try these on?”

“Those dresses really are quite lovely,” Psyche puts in.

“Fine.” No harm in trying on. It’s not a commitment.

I take the two dresses, and another one of the daytime variety, and retreat to the dressing room.

***

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t buy any of those evening dresses, Perse,” Eros reproaches. We’re heading to our favorite weekend lunch place. I ended up buying two work dresses and a sweater; the skirt was a disappointment. Psyche did a lot better than me, she got two whole bags of things.

I shrug. “I just don’t need them, and I’m trying to save money.”

“Save money?” he says, as if it’s a foreign concept. “What for?”

“You know--the future?” I’m really exasperated by now.

“Yeah… your future, when money is not going to be one of your problems?”

“Eros, my love,” interrupts Psyche. “Could you please put the bags in the car?”

Eros looks back and forth between Psyche and me, and then agrees, taking my shopping bag and Psyche’s.

“Thank you,” I say to her once he’s gone.

“He means well.”

I nod agreement. “It just makes me feel really weird when people make assumptions.”

Psyche pats my arm. “I am sure you know that Hades is mad with love for you.”

I smile. “I know, and I love him too. But that doesn’t necessarily mean that everything will work out.”

Psyche frowns slightly and I realize that I’ve been tactless. She knows that very well, and the consequences of things not working out for her are much more dramatic than they are for me. I hug her with one arm around her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t complain.”

She puts on a brave face. “I should not, either. Things might not be perfect but my life is more wonderful now than I ever imagined.”

“Me too,” I say, and we smile at each other. We’re passing a Pomegranate store and I stop, considering. It’s a little earlier than I planned, but I didn’t spend that much on clothes today. It’s time to buy a new phone.

***

Eros and Psyche have some sort of secret errand after lunch that they won’t tell me about, so I go on to the nail salon alone. I can do my nails myself, but it’s such a pleasant luxury having someone else do it, and it’s not too expensive if I don’t do it often.

I have a pleasant time chatting with the nymph who’s doing my nails. I’ve been here a couple times before so I try really hard to remember our last conversation and ask her about her boyfriend and her cats and things like that. She seems pleased. I don’t think she really remembers me but she must deal with so many clients, so I can’t blame her. At the moment business is slow, and she gives me a lot of extra attention.

I’m sitting with my hands under the dryer, admiring the sparkly silvery-blue of my new polish when someone sits down next to me. I look up, ready to start a friendly conversation with the newcomer. My eyes widen and my whole body tenses up. It’s Minthe sitting there.

“What do you want?” I ask.

“I want to talk to you,” she snarls, hostility flooding from her voice and posture. She doesn’t look very well. Her eyes are shadowed, her ears droop, and her hair is a bit lank. Suddenly I feel very sorry for her.

“So talk,” I say. I’ll listen, I guess. I can’t exactly run away with wet nails.

“My life took a dive the moment I first saw you,” she says. “Everything since then has been absolute crap.”

I can believe that, but from what I’ve gleaned from others, she was never a happy person to begin with. “I believe you, but that doesn’t make your problems my fault.”

She glares at me, but doesn’t answer that. “I want things back the way they were,” she says. “I want  _ him _ back. I’m willing to share him with you.”

My eyes get very wide and I fight the urge to grow thorns. She wants to  _ share _ him, like he’s a dessert?

“Even if I said yes, what makes you think that Hades would agree?” I feel my skin getting hotter. I’m getting angry, despite trying to resist it.

“I can deal with him, don’t you worry.” She sneers at me.

I sit for a long moment, just looking at her. “No,” I say. “I will not share him. Certainly not with you.”

She looks angry enough to slap me. Her hand is twitching. “You think  _ you _ get to be the one to decide?” she yells. Behind her, the door of the salon opens and Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone step inside. Good, I was wondering where they were. 

“Yes, I do think so.” I’m perfectly calm now.

“You selfish little bitch!”

“Excuse us, boss, but is this  _ person _ bothering you?” Megaera interrupts. Minthe turns to look and divides a look of pure loathing among the three Furies.

“No, I’m fine. I’m sure she’ll be moving on very soon.”

“I’ll go when I’m ready,” Minthe hisses. “I’m not done with you yet!”

Alecto takes a small step forward and I shake my head slightly, telling her to stop.

Minthe goes on, smirking now in satisfaction. “If you won’t agree to my proposition, then I’m afraid I’m going to have to tell about some interesting things I know. Some things that a friend of mine learned.”

I’m pretty sure that I know exactly what she means, but I’d like to be sure.

“Things like what?” I ask cheerfully.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. “Are you  _ seriously _ that stupid? I’m talking about certain abilities you have that would get you into a lot of hot water. That would really piss off a certain person if he knew about it.” Minthe glances aside at the Furies and then lets me see her gloating.

“You’re suggesting that if I won’t share Hades with you that you’ll tell him that I can raise the dead?”

Minthe looks momentarily stunned, and then enraged. The Furies all take a step closer.

I fight down my urge to laugh. “What, did you think I’d be ashamed of it?” I’m the one gloating now. “You go ahead and tell him, assuming he’ll even listen to you. I don’t care.”

She sputters angrily. “You think you really know him? You have no idea, you little moron--”

I look up at Alecto and give her a nod. Tisiphone steps between me and Minthe and says, “Time to go now. I won’t ask a second time.”

Minthe is still spitting venomous, incoherent words as the Furies haul her out the door. I’m left feeling angry, resentful, and tiny bit sympathetic. Reluctantly. Grudgingly.

It seems that no one else heard our conversation, as the salon is nearly empty and there’s no one else in the front part where I’m sitting. I stare at my nails and wonder if they’re dry yet. I really want to go home but I know if I touch them I’ll ruin the polish. I sigh, and sit still, waiting.

***

We arrive home later with many bags of groceries. I text Hades, as I promised I would:  _ Home now, love you!  _

I haven’t even put away a whole bag yet when there’s a reply: _ Can I come over now? _

I answer him: _ You can, but we have to cook. _

A minute later, I get:  _ I can help! On my way. _

I can’t stop smiling as I put away the last of the food.

“Hey, Perse,” Eros says, grinning in that way that means he’s up to something. “I got you a present while we were out.”

I’m immediately suspicious, and a little irritated. Did he buy one of those evening gowns? I really don’t need it. Psyche gives a tiny smile and a tolerant shake of her head, and retreats to the back porch that she uses for a studio.

I sigh. “Okay, what is it?” 

Eros has been holding something behind his back, and now he whips it out. “Ta da!” he cheers triumphantly.

I’m very surprised. It’s a book. I take it from him in order to look more closely and see the title.  _ Divine Sex: Revised Edition (Now updated with more Pantheons!)  _ My cheeks feel red-hot and my eyes are popping. “What-- why-- you-- aaagh!”

“Okay, chill out! This is information you  _ need _ . You don’t like it when I start talking about this, and I respect that. You’re a studying kind of girl, so here’s something to study.” He beams at me, waiting for praise, I guess.

I take a deep breath and spit it out. “Thanks very much and we will never speak of this again see you later bye.” I run to my room and shut the door.

I can’t believe Eros did that. It’s really not his business! At the same time that I have that thought, I realize, it kind of is. In a way. It’s his domain, and I’m his friend, and he’s concerned for me. He found a way to give me this information with a minimum of embarrassment, and I was rude. Now I’m embarrassed for a different reason. Well, I guess I’ll thank him better later. He’ll understand.

I sit down at my desk and open the book, scanning the table of contents: Anatomy, Communication, Masturbation, Lubrication, Creative Touching, Oral Sex, Toys, Penetration, Fantasy, Power Play, Safer Sex.

Okay. I feel nervous and excited, but it’s good to have information, right? I start to read.

***

I’m deep in the chapter on Penetration when I hear voices outside my room and I realize with horror that Hades is here. How could I forget he was coming? He’s knocking on the door and I have to hide the book, where should I put it? I’m freaking out! 

“Kore? Are you okay?” he calls.

“Just a sec!” I yell.

Just stick it somewhere!  _ Anywhere! _ I stuff the book into my underwear drawer and walk to the door, smoothing my hair and trying to slow my breathing. 

I open the door. Hades is standing there, looking handsome, as usual, and a little concerned. Eros is standing behind him in the hall, hopping up and down to see past Hades, grinning like a lunatic, and making obscene gestures at me

“You look flushed, Sweetness. Are you feeling all right?” Hades asks.

“I’m fine!” It comes out as a squeak.

“I dunno Perse, you  _ do _ look kinda flushed,” Eros blurts. “Maybe you’re overstimulating yourself?”

That rat bastard. I glare at him. “No,” I say firmly. “I’m fine, really.”

Hades is looking back and forth between Eros and me. He knows something’s up. 

“Eros,” I say, with considerable emphasis. “If you don’t go away right now I’m going to put bugs in your moisturizer and poison ivy in your shower gel.”

Eros grins widely, and gives a jaunty little wave as he goes back toward the living room.

“Sorry,” I say to Hades. “He’s driving me crazy today.”

He shakes his head a little with amusement. “I missed you,” he murmurs softly. His eyes are very intense.

My breath stutters in response. I love it when he looks at me like that, and his velvety voice is like a caress. Warm pulses of sensation flow through me, and I step closer to him, never taking my eyes from his. “I missed you too,” I say, once I’m pressed up against him, my chin resting on his sternum.

He bends downwards and his hands clasp around my waist. He’s lifting me, and I assist by allowing myself to float. He adjusts my position so that I’m face to face with him, my toes dangling by his knees.

“Hi there,” I grin. “It’s nice up here.” I fold my arms around his neck and shoulders and squeeze him.

Hades smiles back, his lips curving up, his dimples coming out. My stomach starts to flutter. That particular smile  _ really _ gets me. I move in to kiss him and he pulls back, teasingly, angling his face so his nose is in my way. Oh, he wants to play, does he? I dart quickly and manage to get a quick peck on the corner of his mouth before he cranes his neck so he’s out of my reach. “None of that, now. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” 

I draw breath to protest that nothing’s wrong, I’m fine, but then my memory stirs and I realize he’s right. The encounter with Minthe still has me unsettled. I’ve been trying not to dwell on what she meant by  _ sharing _ , but I can’t help thinking about it.

I sigh slightly. “I’ll tell you, but I don’t want a whole discussion, okay? I just want to say it and move on.”

Hades’s concerned expression intensifies. “All right. I can’t promise I won’t want to return to the subject later, though.”

That’s as good as it’s going to get, I suppose. I know he wants to protect me and take care of me. This is probably going to upset him. “Minthe approached me today. She tried to twist my arm by threatening to tell you about my ability to raise the dead.”

Hades’s mouth twists into a sour expression. He sighs deeply. “What was it she wanted from you?”

He really needs me to spell it out? “She wants you back,” I tell him, blushing. “She said she’d be willing to share you with me.”

He looks deeply annoyed, and sad, too. “I’m so sorry, Kore. That sounds very unpleasant.”

It was, in a way. “The Furies came in pretty quickly and made her leave. So that worked as it should have.”

He nods. “You said you don’t want a whole discussion, and that’s fine. I just need to say that I love you, and I want to be with you.  _ Only _ you.”

I breathe a deep sigh of relief. I didn’t even realize that I was nervous about how he would react, but he said exactly what I needed to hear. “I’m glad. That’s what I want, too.” This time when I move in to kiss him he meets me halfway. His lips press tenderly, sweetly kneading and tugging on my mouth. I shiver, and the warm pulsing feeling restarts in my belly.

We’re still standing in the door of my room, but now Hades leans me up against the doorframe and presses gently against me. I’m sandwiched between the hard corner of wood against my back, and the gorgeous man in my arms, all muscles and tendons and big hands. His scent is filling my head and I feel euphoric, almost dizzy with happiness. 

We’re kissing more deeply now, his tongue lightly stroking mine. I have an intense urge to lift my legs and wrap them around his waist. I start to do that, but then stop myself. I’m not quite ready for what that would imply. Still, the thought won’t stop spinning around my head. The picture of draping myself around him, of touching him that intimately, sends the pulsing sensations careening through my whole body. 

I remember what Hades said last week:  _ You can do whatever you want with me. You make all the decisions, Kore. _ I very much want to do several new and interesting things with him. The specifics of those thoughts are exhilarating, and scary, too. Parts of me ache to be touched. I’m tingling and hot and I’m sure I’m a lot more flushed than I was from just reading that book. I whimper softly against Hades’s lips.

He pulls back immediately, just a little, his nose still against mine. “Sorry,” he murmurs. “I think I got carried away there.”

“Don’t apologize.” I pull him into another kiss and this time I’m the one being forward with my tongue.

His hands are moving on my back, gently stroking up and down, pausing to knead my shoulders, tracing my spine. I shiver; it’s utterly delicious. I try something new, I suck a little on the tip of his tongue and he groans against my lips. He’s cupping the back of my head, gently turning me while he rotates his head the opposite way until we’re almost sideways to one another, but now our mouths fit together like cells in a honeycomb.

He’s so warm, and moving so slowly and gently. I feel his breath on my cheek and his teeth nipping my lip, his fingers in my hair and the strong muscles of his shoulders under my hands. I’m losing track of where I end and he begins. 

I want this moment never to end, but soon Hades pulls away again. “We should probably slow down,” he says. His breathing is a bit fast, and his hair is falling down in front. I push it back, combing it with my fingers. 

“Didn’t you say it was up to me?” I ask. I’m a little disappointed that he keeps stopping, but also reassured that he isn’t pushing at all.

He smiles a little ruefully. “Yes, and I meant it. But are you sure this is the right time and place?”

“No,” I sigh. “You’re right.” Unfortunately. With Eros and Psyche home, it’s not at all a good time to start something. I kiss him once more and he sets me down on my feet.

***

This kitchen is not really big enough for four people to work at once, but nobody wants to be left out. Eros already opened a bottle of wine and we all have a glass. I made the dessert early this morning, so now I’m making tofu and chickpeas for my dinner, Psyche is preparing steaks, Eros is slicing potatoes and vegetables for roasting, and Hades is chopping salad vegetables. We’re all chatting and laughing and negotiating for space in the overcrowded room.

With so many hands the work is done pretty quickly, so we take our wine glasses into the living room and sit while everything cooks. Eros brings a fresh bottle of wine. I can already see how this is going to go, and I decide I’m okay with it. We all had a fair amount to drink last night too, although not so much that there were dramatic ill effects this morning. I’m slowly getting used to the idea that drinking can be fun, as long as it’s safe. At home with my friends and Hades, I could hardly be any safer.

Eros starts telling a story about something that happened recently while he was doing his duties in the Mortal Realm. “So I got this work order, I was supposed to go make this mortal king fall in love, so I go off to do that, right? Only when I got there, I find out he’s already married--to a nymph.”

“Uh oh,” says Hades.

“Yeah, you’re not kidding!”

Psyche and I exchange a look of confusion.

“Why, what does that mean?” I ask.

“It probably means that someone is angry with that nymph and wants to punish her by making her husband abandon her,” Hades explains.

“That’s terrible!” I exclaim. Then I reconsider. Maybe she’s like Minthe. Maybe she has it coming? I feel awful for thinking this way about a stranger.

“Aw, big guy, you’re so tactful! That’s adorable,” says Eros, refilling our glasses. “In this case, I’m almost sure the work order was sent by my grandmother.” He looks around at everyone significantly.

“Oh, because--” Psyche stops cold, glancing at Hades.

“Because my brother is a philandering asshole? Almost certainly,” Hades says calmly, and sips his wine. I take his hand and squeeze it. He looks like he’s trying to pretend his brother’s exploits don’t bother him. He squeezes back and looks at me; his eyes are wide but his mouth seems grim.

I don’t know what to think. I feel sorry for Hera, but also for the nymph. Did she even have a choice? Was there proof?

“Wait, this story gets better,” says Eros. “I wasn’t sure what I should do. It’s a really bad idea to get involved in something between my grandparents, you know? And however I acted I was likely to piss off one of them. Anyway, I disguised myself and went to a tavern for a drink so I could think it over. And there were a couple of mortals at the next table talking about me!”

I don’t really have worshippers myself, or I didn’t until recently, but I know that most gods seriously crave mortal devotion.

Eros goes on: “The weird part was, they were talking like I’d already been there. They were saying that the king had fallen for another woman and it must be my doing. And it wasn’t, it just happened.” He laughs happily.

“So what did you tell Hera?” Hades asks.

Eros’s laugh turns to a scowl. “Ugh, I haven’t told her yet. I guess she’ll be happy, but if she tells Gramps he’ll probably take it out on me, and I really don’t need that right now.” He looks sadly at Psyche.

We all drink our wine. No one knows what to do to help Psyche’s situation. She’s being so strong and brave; she amazes me.

“Well, it was nice for you to get the praise, at least,” I say.

“Yeah, that was great! You have no idea how much it sucks, having to share temples with my mom,” Eros whines.

“Right,” I say. “I wouldn’t have any idea what that’s like.” My mother’s temples contain no mention of me.

Eros continues in the same vein of complaints and I try to ignore it. Hades squeezes my hand. He’s looking at me with gentle sympathy. He understands, more than anyone else could.

***

When dinner is ready, we sit down together and pass things around until everyone’s plates are full. Then once we start eating, everyone has to compliment everyone else’s contribution, and it’s so polite and just so  _ nice _ , we feel almost like a family.

“Hey,” says Eros. “I thought I saw the Furies downtown today. That was kinda weird.”

I share a glance with Hades. He knows why they were there, but I never told Psyche and Eros about my encounter with Minthe, so I didn’t mention seeing the Furies, either.

“Why is it weird?” asks Hades. “They go shopping, like anybody else.”

Eros shrugs. “I’ve hardly ever seen them at all, before last week, let alone casually.”

Hades looks a little annoyed. I’m thinking of a new topic when Psyche speaks up.

“It is so interesting that it is three goddesses who are the embodiment of justice. In the Mortal Realm women have no power at all.”

“I’ve always thought that mortals’ contempt for women is rather foolish,” Hades answers. “All life comes from Gaia, after all.”

Psyche nods with enthusiasm. “She is your grandmother, is she not?”

Hades hesitates and Eros and I lean forward, eager to hear what he’ll say. I’ve never gotten my mother to tell me anything about Gaia, despite my asking many times.

He speaks slowly, and with some reluctance, I think. “Yes, she’s my grandmother. I never really knew her, though.” He stops, then looks at Eros and me and sighs a little. “After her husband’s exile she withdrew from her children. By the time I was born, she hardly ever bothered to manifest anymore. I remember seeing her just once, when I was very young.”

This is fascinating; I could listen to Hades tell stories all day long. It seems he’s had enough, though, so he changes the subject.

“Psyche, it must have been a big adjustment for you, coming to live in Olympus. I’m curious, what surprised you the most?”

She nods thoughtfully. “I think about this frequently. There is so much more freedom here. I can go wherever I choose, and make my own decisions. This is something I never dreamed of, in my old life. My only choices then were to obey or to be punished.”

“Yes,” I agree. “That’s exactly it. The ability to make choices.”

Eros seems skeptical. “Do you really think there’s so much freedom here? I’ve always thought that it was kind of suffocating. It’s a relief to go off to the Mortal Realm, where no one’s watching me.” He pauses and seems to think of something. “Well, fewer people, anyway.”

“I don’t think you realize what it’s like for women in the Mortal Realm,” I tell him. “Psyche’s exactly right, there are no choices, you just do as you’re told. I imagine it was a lot worse for you, though,” I say to Psyche. Growing up as a goddess, I’m sure I must have had a lot of privileges that Psyche didn’t have.

“I am not so sure about that,” Psyche replies. “From what you have described, your mother is just as strict as mine, although in a very different way. And the scope of her expectations for you must be a tremendous burden.”

Everyone’s looking at me with sympathy. I don’t enjoy being the focus of attention like this. “Really? Isn’t every mother like that?” I ask.

“Um, no,” says Eros. “Yours is on an entirely different level.”

I’m really uncomfortable. I don’t want to be discussing my mother. 

“Tell that story about your mother,” Psyche says to Eros. “About what she said.”

I give Psyche a look of gratitude for changing the subject. I’ve already heard the story of Aphrodite being snarky to the bartender several times, but Eros loves telling this story and it’s kind of funny. I reach over to Hades next to me and squeeze his arm. He smiles at me and my insides flutter with delight.

***

By the time we’ve finished cleaning up, it’s getting dark out. Everyone is too full to eat dessert right away, so we go back into the living room and sit on the couches. Hades takes off his jacket and drapes it over the back off the smaller couch, and we snuggle in together. I refuse to get involved in Eros and Psyche’s debate on movie selection, and Hades isn’t even paying attention to them.

I honestly don’t care what we watch; Hades has me enfolded in his arms and is nuzzling my hair, pausing occasionally to drop tiny kisses on my temple. I could happily stay like this forever. Psyche wins the dispute; we’re going to watch the comedic mystery she chose. We all settle in, cuddling with our partners in the dark of the room. I’ve never felt so safe and happy.

***

After the movie everyone is ready for dessert. I go into the kitchen to fetch the chocolate tart I made. I open the freezer, but there’s no ice cream.

“Eros,” I call. “You were doing the frozen section at the store, did you forget ice cream?”

“Oh crap!” he says. “Yeah, I forgot. I got distracted.”

I’m disappointed. Ice cream would go really well with the bitter chocolate of the tart and the raspberry sauce I made.

“I’ll go back to the store now, Perse,” says Eros, fetching his keys.

I start to protest that it’s not necessary, but then Psyche volunteers to go with him, and I realize that with them gone I’ll get a few minutes alone with Hades.

He’s been setting the table with dessert plates, and watches with interest as my housemates go out the front door. I grin at him and his answering smile starts a flame within me.

“So,” I say, moving back towards the little couch.

“I like the way you think,” Hades says, sitting down and holding out his arms to me.

I sit down in his lap. “I didn’t even say anything.”

He grins widely. “I know. I still like the way you think.”

I kiss his wide, smiling mouth. He pulls me in close and I can feel his heart beating against my chest. I run my fingers through his silky hair and stroke lightly behind his ears. He makes a muffled noise against my mouth and then I feel the tip of his tongue, asking for entry. Normally when he does that I open for him, let him do as he likes. This time I decide to play a little.

I part my lips just enough to let my tongue touch his, and he opens for me this time. I explore for a bit, a little unsure of what I’m doing, but enjoying it all the same. We melt together, both of our mouths wide open now, touching and probing and sucking a little. A throbbing ache makes itself felt, deep inside me. I want to squirm and writhe in Hades’s arms, seek pressure against his leg, but I don’t. Even the thought brings flushes of heat, spreading rapidly though my limbs.

Hades pulls back just a little. “I love you so much, Kore.” 

The only thing better than kissing him is hearing him say things like that. “I love you, too, Hades. I’m so glad you’re here.”

He gives me another kiss, barely more than a peck. He’s trying to cool us off again. I know he’s right, Psyche and Eros will only be gone a few minutes, this isn’t the time to get more deeply involved. I wish it could be otherwise, though. The more time I spend with Hades, the more I want him. The more I want to be alone with him, so we can explore.

“I have something for you,” he says.

“Oh?” I know he likes to give presents. I wish there was more that I could give to him in return.

Hades reaches over to the jacket he took off earlier, flips it over, and pulls something small out of an inner pocket. He hands it to me. It’s a flat little black velvet box. I hold it and look at him seriously for a moment. “Thank you. What’s the occasion, though? I don’t have anything for you.”

He looks distressed. “It’s just because I love you. You don’t have to give me anything. Being with you is already a gift.”

“That’s incredibly sweet.” He’s very thoughtful and he doesn’t deserve to feel guilty. I open the box. Inside is a thin, silvery chain with a pendant in the shape of a pomelia flower, set with white diamonds and larger yellow diamond in the center. It’s gorgeous, and deeply touching. He must have had it made specially for me. I feel tears gathering in my eyes. “This is beautiful!” I say, my voice thick.

“I’m glad you like it.” He still looks a little tense.

“Help me put it on?”

Hades’s fingers brush my neck as he fastens the clasp for me.

I touch the pendant, wishing I could see it now that it’s on. “Thank you,” I say softly, looking into Hades’s eyes.

“You’re very welcome. Kore, I--” he stops.

“Go ahead, please!” I kiss him briefly.

“I know that you want to stand on your own feet. To be independent. That’s important to you, right?”

I’m not sure where he’s going with this, but I nod for him to continue.

“I can hardly stop thinking about you,” he says, “and I can’t believe how lucky I am. I would really like to give you more, but I know it’s too soon.”

My tears are leaking out, and I brush them away. He understands me. It’s an incredible feeling.

“I wish I weren’t so hesitant,” I tell him. “I want to leap in and do everything with you. I’m just nervous.”

“I know, Sweetness. It’s fine. I told you I would wait as long as necessary, and I mean it. I just want you to be sure of how I feel about you.”

Hades’s words melt some last reserve of little doubts in my heart, brought on by Minthe’s assertion that I don’t really know him. I may not have known him long, but what we have is special. His every word, every action, rings with sincerity. I trust him completely.

“I do know. And I want you to know I love you, too.”

I clasp my arms around him and hold as tightly as I possibly can. I feel his warmth, his strong arms around me, his chest against mine, his thighs beneath me. I close my eyes and breathe in the scent of him, allowing him to permeate my body as much as I can accept for the moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
